zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Irvine
Irvine 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is one of the main characters in both series. Overview Chaotic Century Not much is known about Irvine's past, but it is revealed that he had a sister named Helena, who died from Gafkey Karl Fever when they were both young. He is shown to have a mother like figure, although this is not his biological mother, rather an information broker that mercenaries like Irvine regularly deal with. His first appearance is in Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 3, were he meets Van and Fiona. After hearing about Zeke, he becomes intent on capturing the Organoid in order to sell him for a high price. This causes Irvine to be hostile toward Van for a few episodes, but later joins his group. As the series progresses, he joins up with Van (or, more accurately, with Moonbay, who in turn travels with Van) and their group gets caught up in the war between the Republic and Empire. Irvine is present in the last battle between Van and Prozen, where he briefly pilots a Gojulas, before it is destroyed by the Death Saurer. At the end of the series, he and Moonbay are shown winning medals of high honor for helping in the war. Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Irvine is shown to have joined a gang of thieves who kidnap Zoids and try to make new ones from them. While Van is upset about this at first, he is relived to learn that Irvine is not actually assisting the group, but is trying to stop them from the inside. Irvine would later show up in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 10, were he and Van face off against an old foe from the war, Raven, who is piloting a brand-new Geno Saurer. In this and latter conflicts, Raven bests both Van, Irvine, and Thomas (a member of the Guardian Force). In one of these battles, Raven deployed his newly evolved Geno Breaker, which fatally wounded Irvine's Command Wolf. While upset about this, Irvine is even more upset to the fact Dr. D wanted to uses his fallen Zoid to finish the prototype Lightning Saix. He eventually accepts the idea of this, thinking that it would give life to his dying Zoid, and uses the Lightning Saix throughout the remainder of the series (despite it technically being a military Zoid, of which Irvine is not a part). At one point in the series, he did have a brief romance with what he believed to be a Helic agent, but is cut short of this after her Storm Sworder crashed into the sea. Irvine is involved with the final fight against Hiltz's Death Stinger, but is sidelined by the time the true final battle, against the newly-revived Death Saurer, takes place. It is unknown what happens to him at the end of the series, but it is likely that he went back to his mercenary-like life style. Personality While at first Irvine appeared cold and heartless, he later changes his attitude as the series goes on, and is shown to be quietly heroic. He does care for his friends, and will go out of his way to protect them. Despite this he always puts up (an often very thin) facade of being a heartless, stingy mercenary. He is not shown to be a part of any faction, whether it be the Helic military or Guardian Force, and constantly corrects people when they make this assumption. He is regularly counted as a member of the Guardian Force, despite his protests. Appearance Irvine is of above average height with a lean muscular build. He wears an orange headband that ends in a knot off the back of his head, which is covered in messy brown hair. Irvine is rarely seen in clothing other than what appears to be a gray mechanic's jumpsuit with a white trimming, and no real sleeves other than what seems to be home-made straps. He also has gray eyes. One of the most iconic aspects of Irvine's appearance is the eyepatch he wears which allows him to zoom in on targets, take and record pictures, and even play back information in the form of holographic projections. He is almost never seen without it and when he pilots the Lightning Saix for the first time, Fiona throws it at him and Irvine even thanks her for it. Ability as a Zoid Pilot While Van is shown to recklessly charge into combat, Irvine is shown to be calmer, and relies on strategy to defeat his opponents, not brute force. Despite this he does, on at least two occasions, use heavily armed Zoids to assault his foe head-on, once against Raven with special weapons mounted to his Command Wolf, and very briefly against the first Death Saurer, where he pilots a Gojulas. This proves that he is capable in adapting to more than one style, depending on what action the situation calls for. He can easy beat a force of Zoids larger than himself, and has been shown to defeat Van and Thomas in combat. His main Zoid of choice is a Command Wolf, but after Raven's Geno Breaker destroys it, Irvine switches to a Lightning Saix. Like most characters in Chaotic Century/Guardian Force, Irvine has used a Pteras on occasion. Irvine is one of the best pilots in the series, and is one of the few main cast that neither uses an Organoid nor advanced technology to do so. His skills are recognised by both the Republic and the Empire, and he is respected so much, that he is effectively treated like a Guardian Force member (despite never agreeing to be one). His personality and skills go so far, that he is even chosen to pilot in critical missions, like the Storm Sworders in Episode 58, where failure would have resulted in the destruction of the Republican Capital. Relationships Like every other character, Irvine has his own unique relationships; '''Van: The two start out as enemies early on, but become friends after being lumped together in situation after situation. The Group is formed from Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine and Zeke. Irvine does get annoyed with Van from time to time such as Van doing what Irvine would think wasn't thought out, but nonetheless cares for him and tries to teach him about what it means to be a Zoid pilot and pointing out stuff. Giving Van back up and vise versa. Irvine watched as Van became a better and better Zoid Warrior. Like with Fiona, Irvine is also a "big brother" figure with Van. Fiona: Irvine is shown to be a "older brother" like figure to Fiona. He is always watching out for her, and gets angry if Van allows for Fiona to be put in danger or get hurt. He knows that Fiona cares deeply for Van, and in episode 17 of Guardian Force, explicitly states that Fiona loves him. Zeke: While Irvine tries to capture Zeke at first, He soon drops the notion of doing so, Zeke and Irvine would later became friends. Irvine does joke from time to time about taking Zeke, but only to annoy Van. Moonbay: It is shown that Irvine and Moonbay have known each other before the series started. The two are close friends and they are shown to playfully flirt with one another. Moonbay does worry about Irvine such as when he has recklessly risked his life in extreme situations. On the other hand, Irvine can get annoyed with Moonbay's input as he was use to being more of a solo warrior before being in Van's group. But what little strife there is soon glosses over. It is hinted at times that he and Moonbay do have feelings for each other. Irvine has been shown to get jealous such as when the vile mercenary Stinger put up a front to trick Moonbay into helping him. So they'd let their guard down and he could get close to the group, Stinger acting excessively more masculine in this ruse was being overly friendly towards Moonbay who was being wooed by Stinger to get close to the group. After Irvine returns to camp and sees Stinger flirtatious attitude towards Moonbay, his irritation grows from watching Stinger. Which leads to Irvine snapping out a barrage of retorts to Stinger. Thomas: The first meeting between him and Thomas was on the battlefield, with Irvine winning. The two later on become friends. Irvine is aware of Thomas' feeling for Fiona, and mocks him on this. Dr. D: Irvine is constantly annoyed by Dr. D's eccentricities, easily irritated by his roundabout way of doing things. Nonetheless, Irvine does respect the Doctor, and the two are friends. It is thanks to Dr. D that Irvine becomes the pilot of the Lightning Saix. Merchandise *Unpainted minifigures and pilot figures came with certain Zoid sets. These sets included Irvine Command Wolf, and Gojulas the Orge. *Two painted gashapon Figures where released of Irvine seated for Zoid piloting and a standing *HMM model set version painted two figures came with the HMM Command Wolf Irvine. Sit and Stand versions. *A set of HMM painted figures comes with Irvine's HMM Lightning Saix Custom, sitting and standing *A D Style model of Irvine's Command Wolf with chibi Irvine figure. Irvine painted zoid scale gashapon set.jpg|Irvine painted zoid scale gashapon set 1999 hmcomwolf of Ir.jpg|Command Wolf Irvine HMM version. HMM Irvine from Saix set.jpg|Irvine Hmm Command wolf Blade Liger.jpg|Van's Blade Liger and Irvine's Command Wolf Ready! Irvine Custom.jpg|Command Wolf Irvine custom HMM HMM Irvine Siax without bling.jpg|Irvine's Saix minus armour HMM Irvine's Saix with bling.jpg|Irvine's Saix with extras equipped HMM saix Irvine custom.jpg|Irvines Saix HMM D Style Irvine Command Wolf.jpg|D style Command Wolf Irvine Chibi.jpg|D Chibi Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Chaotic Century: "He was after Zeke, Van's Organoid, but he becomes friends with Van while traveling together. Rider of Command Wolf. His eye patch is actually a camera that records images." :Guardian Force: "He is a profesionalsic prize hunter after the Death Saurer battle, but later works with Van and Thomas of the Guardian Force." Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters